¿Lo olvidaron?
by AlienEmina
Summary: Kuroo esperaba que este día, al igual que en años anteriores, fuese memorable. Pero, se da cuenta de que sus compañeros de clase, y equipo, parecen no pensar lo mismo y creer que solo es un día común y corriente.
1. Chapter 1

Dieciocho. Voy a cumplir dentro de poco dieciocho, ¿saben que significa eso? Este es mi último cumpleaños en la escuela, con mis amigos, mis compañeros de clase y mis compañeros de equipo. En años anteriores me había dado cuenta de las intenciones de las personas del equipo, supongo que el hecho de ser el capitán hace que todos estén más atentos y organizados para esta fecha, claramente terminaban por darme un regalo en conjunto o celebrar comiendo pastel. Lo cual me agrada.

Pero algo extraño ha pasado este año. Nadie se ha acercado a preguntarme si quiero algo para este cumpleaños, no me han preguntado cosas como "¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" "¿platillo favorito?" "¿hay algo que te guste últimamente?", años anteriores esas preguntas llegaban de forma disimulada por diferentes personas del equipo, pero este año nada. Absolutamente nada.

Entonces comencé a pensar que solo era una de esas típicas bromas donde todos fingen que de verdad se han olvidado para que luego resulte que ha sido todo lo contrario. Sonreí para mí mismo y le di paz a mi mente. Todos los años han sido cumpleaños memorables para mí, los mejores que he tenido nunca, estoy seguro que este año no será diferente.

Recuerdo claramente el cumpleaños de mi primer año en preparatoria, para ese entonces no era capitán del equipo ni nada, pero si era un miembro activo del club, ya me había ganado la simpatía de todo el equipo, incluido el entrenador. Asique, ese año si obtuve una pequeña reunión, me regalaron unas rodilleras, las cuales atesoro y, lo que más gano valor para mí, una reunión con todas las personas del equipo, recuerdo que fue dentro del gimnasio y al finalizar el entrenamiento vi como todos se organizaban y traían un pastel.

En ese momento me sentía de verdad sorprendido, no me lo esperaba, incluso, no recordaba haberle dicho a nadie sobre mi cumpleaños, y por más que lo analizaba no encontraba el momento donde revelaba tal fecha. Recuerdo claramente como manche con un poco de pastel a Yaku por accidente, también, recuerdo más que claro como el me lo devolvió al doble para luego terminar involucrado a todo el equipo.

Recuerdo que el segundo año fue incluso mejor, para ese entonces ya solíamos compartir con Fukurodani y yo ya era amigo de Bokuto, así que, ese año terminamos por hacer una reunión en conjunto con ellos. Definitivamente ese cumpleaños se lleva, hasta ahora, el premio al mejor de todos.

Kenma, extrañamente, había ofrecido su casa para esta reunión ya que, claramente éramos demasiados como para ir a comer aun local de comida rápida o algo por el estilo, terminamos por encargar pizza y pasar la noche haciendo alguna estupidez como jugar en alguna consola de Kenma.

Y, también, esa noche termine por quedarme hasta tarde ayudando a Kenma a limpiar su casa, la verdad es que eso no me importaba para nada, lo importante fue el regalo de cumpleaños que me dio él. Nos encontrábamos en la sala, yo limpiaba el piso y él devolvía los muebles a su lugar.

¿oye Kenma donde está mi regalo de cumpleaños? – termine por preguntarle más que nada con la intención de molestarlo, a mí me bastaba con la reunión que acaba de acontecer. Pero al parecer el si se lo tomo en serio, y bastante en serio, clavo su mirada en mí.

¿Qué quieres de regalo? – termino por preguntar, no pase por alto su tono monótono.

Nada demasiado complicado – dije sonriendo, me pareció excelente y bastante fuera de lo normal el hecho de que él me esté siguiendo el juego - ¿Qué te parece un beso? – termine por decir, sabía que estaba tentando mi suerte, pero nunca se sabe, tal vez si funcione.

Y entonces casi caigo de la impresión al ver como él caminaba hacia mí, se paraba de puntillas y terminaba por unir nuestros labios, es que no me lo creía. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad, para nada. De inmediato devolví el beso y lo profundicé.

Desde entonces que estoy en una relación con él, y creo que ese ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudo haberme dado. Sin lugar a dudas. Y es por esto que me sorprende mucho el hecho de que hasta ahora nadie me felicite ni nada por el estilo, incluso Kenma, después de todo, soy su novio, supongo que estas cosas por nada del mundo deben ser olvidadas por tu novio y mejor amigo de la infancia.

Pero ahí estaba de pie hablando con normalidad con todas las personas del equipo, la verdad es que soy buen actor y si no quiero que alguien se entere de lo que pienso entonces será así. Mentiría si dijese que no me altera para nada el hecho de que no lo mencionen ni por accidente, continuaba pensando en la sorpresiva fiesta del año pasado y me daba algo de calma mental. La cual, me abandonaba en apenas unos minutos para volver a la paranoia y desesperación.

El día se me estaba pasando de forma bastante larga, absolutamente nadie había mencionado nada sobre mi cumpleaños, ni siquiera mis compañeros de clase o algún profesor. Miraba a Kenma una y otra vez, lo analizaba de pies a cabeza, todo esto, buscando algún indicio de algo, a estas alturas cualquier cosa, pero nada. En ese minuto odie que Kenma fuese tan bueno para ocultar las cosas, al igual que yo.

Entonces decidí aceptarlo y superarlo, después de todo, solo era un cumpleaños, nada demasiado importante ni fuera de este mundo. Y junto con esto termine por decidir, también, el llegar a mi solitaria casa cuanto antes y embriagarme mientras veía la maratón de alguna serie antigua. El panorama perfecto, si claro.

se dio por terminado el entrenamiento de ese día, ordenamos el gimnasio, me cambie de ropa y analice por última vez a cada persona del equipo. Sí, no encontré absolutamente nada que los delatase. Suspire.

Kenma te espero afuera - termine por decir

Kuroo – me llamo de inmediato. yo me pare y gire a mirarlo – puedes volver solo, tengo que acompañar a mi madre a un lugar esta tarde

Bien – termine por decir – nos vemos

Y termine por despedirme de todos. Ahora sí que perdí toda esperanza, vamos, son mis dieciocho años y ni siquiera los pasare con mi novio, el cual, claramente se olvidó por completo. Se lo que piensan, Kenma no es el tipo de persona que se preocupe de este tipo de fechas, bueno, pareciese que él no se preocupase por nada, pero, déjenme aclarar, que soy yo el de la relación que no se preocupa mucho por las fechas, Kenma es el que siempre las recuerdas y termina por decírmelas a mí.

Otra razón por la cual este día me parece tan fuera de lo normal. Como sea, si llego a casa y resulta que no están dando ninguna maratón que me interese terminare por golpearme contra una pared el resto de la tarde mientras grito la canción del "cumpleaños feliz".

Mentira. En cuanto llegue encontré una maratón de House M.D. así que, decidí buscar algo para comer, subir el volumen del televisor y centrarme en los casos que me mostraban en los capítulos. Y me quede dormido, bueno, más que quedarse dormido fue como entrar en un coma, ya que, pasaron horas, incluso anocheció y yo dormía profundamente.

Pero entonces un sonido y vibración en mi pantalón me despertaron, la televisión seguía encendida y, si, aún estaban dando la preciada maratón, me enderece en el sillón y mire a mi alrededor, continuaba estando solo en casa, bostece y estire mis brazos, entonces decidí revisar mi celular, solo había llegado un mensaje, era de Kenma. "Kuroo, tengo una emergencia, te necesito" bien. Debo decir que anteriormente él me había mandado este tipo de mensajes que en realidad no eran tanto una emergencia, por lo general siempre resultaba ser algo sumamente urgente para él pero algo muy lejano a urgencia para mí.

Sin embargo, no paso por mi mente, ni por un segundo, dudar el ir en su ayuda. Subí rápidamente las escaleras y me mire al espejo, él puede ser mi amigo de la infancia y novio y todo eso, pero creo firmemente que nunca debo perder el encanto con él, por así decirlo, no me gusta que no me vea presentable ni nada de eso, pase el tiempo que pase a su lado.

Me cepillo los dientes, me lavo la cara, peino mi cabello, o hago el intento de hacerlo. Luego, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, apago la televisión y me dirijo hacia la casa continua, esta desde afuera se ve oscura, pareciese que de verdad no hay nadie adentro, bueno, no es primera vez que Kenma se pone a jugar durante la tarde y, a pesar de que ya no haya luz natural, él se niega a encender por lo menos una lámpara.

Sin más me acero a la puerta y la abro.

Kenma, te juro que si de nuevo la gran emergencia era el hecho de que se te ha perdido el cargador de alguna cosa no volveré a venir a ningún mensaje de emergencia que me envíes – dije mientras entraba a la casa ya tan conocida para mí, pero todo estaba oscuro, así que, guarde silencio y por un minuto de verdad me asuste, de verdad creí que era una emergencia - ¿kenma?

Sentí como la adrenalina comenzaba a fluir por mi cuerpo, el corazón casi salía de mi pecho y tense cada musculo de mi cuerpo, preparado para lo que sea. Y el hecho de que Kenma no me conteste solo hace que me den ganas de comenzar a gritar, lo cual, iba a hacer, pero entonces encendieron las luces.


	2. Chapter 2 Final

La verdad es que no tenía planeado algo tan grande, tenía pensado en hacer algo normal por el cumpleaños de Kuroo, nada que llevase demasiado trabajo ni nada por el estilo, pero en cuanto informe e invite a los chicos de Fukurodani cabe mi tumba, Bokuto de inmediato se ofreció a ayudarme a organizar todo, yo no me negué, sabía que con Bokuto había una alta posibilidad de sufrir algún accidente o que algo saliese mal, pero en cuanto vi como este arrastraba a Akaashi con el me relaje un poco y termine por ceder.

Decidí que lo mejor sería hacer esto en mi casa, mis padres aceptaron, bueno, primero se sorprendieron bastante de que yo les pidiese permiso para hacer una reunión en nuestra casa, pero en cuanto explique que era por el cumpleaños de Kuroo, parecieron entenderlo todo. Mis padres aman a Kuroo, "ese chico es tan bueno" sé que se sienten así con respecto a él por el hecho de que él es la principal razón por la comencé a practicar un deporte y, también es la persona que me saco de casa más de una vez.

Como sea. Bokuto y Akaashi llegaron antes a mi casa y me ayudaron a ordenar, Bokuto trajo unas botellas que, estoy seguro, es alcohol, la verdad es que no me importa, mis padres no estarán en casa hasta mañana por la noche, si, aprovecharon esta oportunidad para salir a un pequeño viaje improvisado.

Al parecer lo que trajo Bokuto era el trago favorito de Kuroo, el ron, claro, lo que en realidad me preocupaba era que Kuroo descubriese antes de tiempo que mi supuesta salida y despiste ante su cumpleaños haya sido todo una farsa y terminase por ser todo lo contrario, después de todo, el solo está en la casa de al lado, podría darse cuenta sin ningún problema, en especial con el escandaloso de Bokuto. Solté un suspiro.

Ordenar el lugar no fue gran problema, hacerlo sin que Bokuto rompiera algo o gritase con su original tono de voz fue el problema, del cual se encargó Akaashi sin quejarse. Veo a esos dos y de verdad me agradan como pareja, me pregunto cómo nos veremos Kuroo y yo. Bueno, no es como si importase en realidad.

Y antes de darme cuenta ya habían comenzado a llegar las personas del equipo. Muchos decidieron traer algo para comer y beber, aunque no era necesario, sin embargo no replique nada y los deje. En cuanto la casa se llenó y ya estábamos todos, o la mayoría, decidí ir a sentarme y dejar que el resto se encargase, después de todo, ellos, como siempre, son muy activos y parece que el día de hoy están peor.

No me moví y hasta que Akaashi me dijo que ya estaba todo listo y debería ir a buscar a Kuroo, yo le dije que solo será necesario mandarle un mensaje y listo, el parecía no comprender del todo, pero al ver como enviaba un mensaje de emergencia a Kuroo comprendió.

Vi como apagaban las luces, sabía que Kuroo no demoraría nada en llegar.

\- Kenma, te juro que si de nuevo la gran emergencia era el hecho de que se te ha perdido el cargador de alguna cosa no volveré a venir a ningún mensaje de emergencia que me envíes – no puedo creer que haya dicho eso, es un imbécil - ¿kenma? – entonces note como su tono de voz cambiaba, vi cómo se tensaba, al parecer si se estaba preocupando. Encendí las luces.

Vi como Kuroo miraba a su alrededor claramente confuso, todos se acercaron y comenzaron a felicitarlo, las bromas sobre su expresión no se hicieron esperar. Yo por otro lado decidí esperar a que todos lo saludaras para ir frente a él y disculparme por asustarlo.

Pero viendo el número de personas presente supe que ese momento no llegaría en un tiempo demasiado próximo, lo vi desde lejos, se veía de verdad feliz en este minuto, compartiendo con todos, vi como Bokuto le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños y se abrazaban, entonces comenzaron a dar saltos. Sonreí un poco.

Me encontraba sentado cerca de la mesa donde descansaba la comida y la bebida, miraba con atención a las personas a mí alrededor, me gustaría comenzar a jugar pero sabía que no era el momento ni la ocasión para eso, después de todo, es el cumpleaños de Kuroo. Entonces sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, era Akaashi, ya era algo bastante normal entre nosotros hacernos compañía mientras los idiotas de nuestros novios hacían quien sabe qué.

Guardamos silencio. Lleve mi mirada hasta el par, Kuroo pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Bokuto y reían en voz bastante alta.

\- ¿tú no te pones celoso? – me pregunto Akaashi, seguí su mirada y me percaté de que miraba a Kuroo y Bokuto también.

\- Claro que si – termine por decir, no tenía razón alguna para fingir o mentirle a él – pero no dejo que Kuroo se entere – agregue

\- Bokuto-san lo sabe, bueno, le hice una vez una pequeña escena – dijo él – aunque, le deje en claro que no quería afectan en la relación con su mejor amigo, noto que se esfuerza, pero no le resulta, aun así, lo aprecio.

Me fije en la forma en Akaashi miraba a Bokuto, este tipo ha caído bastante hondo en el amor. Lleve mi vista hacia Kuroo, ¿celos? Claro que los he sentido, más de una vez. Kuroo es bastante distraído en algunas cosas, como el hecho de que las chicas siempre se le quedan mirando en la calle, él no presta atención a estas cosas, otro ejemplo es cuando más de alguna se le acerca con una intención bastante clara estar a solas con él. No sé si esto serán celos pero pienso que es algo cercano, después de todo, debo decir que estas situaciones no son para anda agradables.

Como sea, ponerse celoso o alterado por alguna chica que se le acerque es una cosa, y otra muy diferente el tener esos sentimientos por su mejor amigo. Llevo la mirada de nuevo a ellos, ahora Bokuto y Kuroo estaban muy cerca, vuelvo a mirar a Akaashi, este también los estaba mirando, por un minuto siento a mi lado su aura maligna, pero veo como él suspira y esta se evapora tan rápido como hizo su aparición.

Entonces vi como Bokuto y el cumpleañero se dirigían hacia nosotros, tenía la intención de felicitar a Kuroo ahora que ya no estaba completamente rodeado de personas, pero antes de poder llegar a su lado este ya se encontraba con la botella de ron obsequiada por Bokuto, vi como servía cuatro vasos, le dio uno a Bokuto, Akaashi y uno para mí. La verdad es que no suelo beber nada y si lo hago prefiero ir por cosas menos fuertes y más dulces.

En cuanto lo tuve entre mis manos dude un minuto, vi como Kuroo tenía la intención de brindar, y así lo hizo, entonces no tenia de otra más que beber, después de todo, es el cumpleaños de Kuroo, sé que todos piensas que no por eso estoy obligado a hacerlo, sin embargo, al ver como Kuroo me miraba y levantaba el vaso en señal de un brindis más personas entre nosotros, no pude evitar darle en el gusto.

Sentí como el líquido bajaba por mi garganta y se instalaba en mi estómago, haría y dolía un poco al principio, pero luego de un rato el dolor mitigo dejando una sensación de calidez en mi estómago. Kuroo se encargó de volver a llenar mi vaso, se lo que quiere, pero yo no pienso llegar a un estado grave esta noche, bueno, esta noche ni nunca en realidad. Eso no es lo mío.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Kuroo – dije en voz alta, el me escucho y sonrió

\- Gracias, Kenma – y esta vez choco su vaso de forma leve con el mío, bien, terminare este vaso y dejare que él lo vuelva a llenar.

Sí, claro, estamos hablando de Kuroo, pareciese que tuviese un don para hacer que las personas caigan en el alcohol sin siquiera darse cuenta, hasta hace poco fui uno de los testigos como se lo hizo a Akaashi.

En poco tiempo volví a estar con Akaashi sentados en la mesa, él bebía de forma pausada y pude notar como de forma lenta se volvía cada vez más conversador, ya debe estar haciéndole efecto el alcohol, cada vez se expresaba con más entusiasmo, ¿su principal tema de conversación? Bokuto. Me habla sobre él como si yo no lo conociese. Admito que causa gracia el verlo así.

En cuanto termine beber mi vaso vi como Akaashi se encargaba de llenarlo de inmediato, de seguro esto se lo pego Kuroo. Maldije en voz baja pero no evite que Akaashi continuara con su acción, después de todo, se nota que ya está borracho. Entonces el retoma la conversación, yo lo escucho, en más de una ocasión dice algo de verdad profundo, entonces, repentinamente, guarda silencio, sigo su mirada, la tiene clavada en Kuroo y Bokuto.

Entonces siento de nuevo esa aura maligna proveniente de él, no puedo evitar preocuparme, él ya no está dentro de sus sentidos y no sé cómo puede reaccionar, sin embargo, no hace nada, solo observa y guarda silencio. yo lo imito y no digo palabra alguna, entonces, en el silencio comienzo a sentir calor, claro, el alcohol, me digo de inmediato.

Luego vienen los mareos, es el alcohol, me repito, entonces ya sé que estoy igual que Akaashi, al menos yo no siento la necesidad de hablar sobre Kuroo, miro a Akaashi a mi lado, sigue mirando con atención hace Bokuto y Kuroo, sigo su mirada con más detenimiento, esperen, ¿está mirando a Kuroo? ¿Por qué Akaashi mira a Kuroo? sé que no está mirando a Bokuto. Entonces frunzo el ceño y me siento extrañamente enojado, pero aun así no digo nada.

Miro a Bokuto, él ahora está bailando, la verdad es que me causa bastante gracia el verlo como se mueve, el enojo se ha ido de mi cuerpo repentinamente y es sustituido por mareos. Pero vuelvo de golpe en mi cuando escucho a Akaashi hablando a mi lado.

\- ¿te gusta lo que ves? – dice con palabras bastante arrastradas y, para ser sincero, me llevo trabajo entender lo que dijo, me gire a mirarlo, él sonreía.

\- ¿y a ti te gusta lo que estabas viendo? – termine por decir, así como mi enojo se había ido ha vuelto, pero los mareos continuaron presentes

\- Kuroo-san es bastante agradable – decía él

\- Bokuto-san también lo es – y la verdad es que si creo que él sea agradable, pero no en la forma en la que está pensando Akaashi, lo sé porque me está matando con su mirada, sin embargo no me detengo – él es bastante sociable.

\- Kuroo-san es muy amable – agrega volviendo a ver al par que ahora hacen una ridícula coreografía siguiendo la música

Ya no sé cómo responder puedo notar que tiene las intenciones de molestarme por quedarme viendo a Bokuto, de verdad él es bastante protector y territorial con Bokuto, yo pienso que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, por otra parte, yo veo como continua mirando a Kuroo y siento que debo comenzar a preocuparme, lo hace para alterarme, lo noto por su sonrisa en el rostro, y lo está logrando, me estoy alterando.

\- Deberías fijarte mejor en tu novio – digo lo más modulado que puedo – Akaashi-san – él se gira a mirarme y mantenemos la mirada sin siquiera pestañear

\- Tú también deberías mirar a tu novio, Kenma-san – dice él

\- Lo hare – termino por responder y entonces volvemos a como estábamos antes

Hablamos todo esto con sonrisas en nuestro rostro pero ambos sabemos a lo que nos referíamos, bueno, no estamos en nuestros sentidos y lo más probable es que mañana no lo recordemos o nos riamos de esto. Entonces, escucho como Akaashi se lanza a reír, al parecer el prefirió reír ahora en vez de mañana, yo sonreí.

Akaashi borracho de verdad es bastante extraño.

Entonces la música cambia, fijo mi vista y veo claramente como Bokuto había cambiado la canción, ahora tomaba a Kuroo y ambos intentaban bailar tango, claramente a esos dos también se les subió el alcohol. Par de idiotas, tengo a un Akaashi bastante propenso a enojarse y marcar territorio a mi lado y ellos deciden comenzar a bailar como si nada.

Llevo mi vista hacia mi compañero, está llenando su vaso, de paso llena el mío, y cuando se gira a mirarme noto que tiene otro cambio de ánimo, no está alterado ni nada, parece tranquilo, la calma antes de la tormenta, es lo que pienso, y bebo de nuevo.

Bien, esta demás decir que el beber solo hace que sienta más sueño y mi apetito aumente, por otra parte, los mareos no me dejan comer nada, es por esto que odio beber, veo a Kuroo y este está como si nada, sé que es el que está peor esta sala, sin embargo, pareciese que no le afectase.

Entonces vuelvo mi mirada hacia Bokuto, el cual, viene corriendo hacia nosotros, déjenme aclarar que no se dirige hacia nosotros de forma recta, más de una vez en el camino se ladea hacia algún lado. En cuanto llega a nuestro lado, yo intento no mirarlo, pues, no quiero repetir la situación que tuve con Akaashi hace poco.

Y a los minutos aparece Kuroo para unírsenos. Se para en frente mío y me extiende su mano, la cual tomo y me pongo en pie, me dejo guiar por él, vamos de grupo en grupo de personas hablando y compartiendo, él no suelta mi mano en ningún minuto.

Así pasamos el resto de la noche.

.

.

Creo que una de las partes favoritas de este cumpleaños es; primero, como Akaashi le hace escenas a Bokuto sin que nadie se dé cuenta, incluido Bokuto. Segundo, lo pendiente que esta Kenma de mí. No podría pedir nada más.

Cuando las personas comenzaron a irse, y despedirse de mí una por una deseándome de nuevo un feliz cumpleaños, supe que me quedaría a pasar la noche en casa de Kenma. Y cuando estuvimos solo, luego de ayudar a Akaashi a sacar a Bokuto de la casa, vi fijamente a Kenma, y con su mirada solo me confirmo lo que pensaba.

Vi como él tenía la intención de ordenar el salón, pero de inmediato me acerque a él y evite que lo hiciese murmurando un "mañana lo haremos, yo te ayudo" el asintió y dejo de lado todo lo que hacía. Tome su mano, apague las luces, subí las tan conocidas escaleras y lo conduje hasta su cuarto.

Lo primero que hice fue acostarme sobre su cama, como siempre suelo hacer, esperaba que el decidiese tomar una de sus consolas portátiles o su celular para terminar por sentarse a mi lado en la cama a jugar, solo lo de siempre. Así que, me sorprendí mucho cuando vi como él no tomaba ningún aparato electrónico, se acostaba a mi lado en la cama y miraba el techo.

Claro, no lo pensé dos veces antes de rodar y abrazarlo. Estoy algo mareado luego de todo lo que he bebido, pero no es nada grave, digo orgullosamente que tengo una gran resistencia. Como sea Kenma se dejó abrazar, incluso, rodo sobre su espalda para quedar de cara hacia mí y devolver el abrazo, lo normal es que el solo me ignore y juegue algo, pero ahora no hace nada de eso, antes ha hecho esto pero, déjenme decir, no es algo que se dé muy seguido.

Me separe y me senté sobre la cama, la verdad es que estar recostado me había hecho aumentar los mareos y no tengo ni la más mínima gana de vomitar, no ahora. Miro a Kenma, el me observa con atención, le hago una señal con la mano para que se acerque a mí, el obedece y yo lo guio para que se siente a horcajadas sobre mis piernas.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Kuroo – dice él mientras me abraza.

\- Gracias, Kenma – dije devolviéndole el abrazo - ¿puedo pedirte algo? – la verdad es que tengo la certeza de que pida lo que pida ahora, el aceptara, pero no tengo la intención de ser ambicioso.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dice mientras se apoya en mi hombro

\- Quiero que me regales lo mismo que me regalaste el año pasado – beso su frente y noto como el parece entender a lo que me refiero, una sonrisa imperceptible aparece en sus labios.

Él sonríe y se separa de mi hombro, se sienta sobre mis piernas y pasa sus brazos por mi cuello, yo envuelvo con los míos su cadera y me pego a él. Entonces, junta su frente a la mía. Lo único que le pido es que me bese, no importa de qué forma, pero que lo haga.

En este minuto no me importa si me regalan un viaje a Grecia, un Camaro rojo o una cancha de voleibol. Este es el mejor regalo del mundo pase lo que pase.

Él se acerca lentamente a mis labios, rozándolos, yo abro los míos e intento unirlos con los suyos rápidamente, pero él me detiene, yo sonrió, siento como enreda sus dedos en mi cabello, lame mi labio inferior y suelto un suspiro ante todo esto. Hago más fuerte el agarre con mis brazos. Besa un sinnúmero de veces mis labios de forma rápida y corta, pasa a recorrer mi cuello, siento como lame y muerde la zona, entonces, sube de nuevo a mis labios.

"feliz cumpleaños Kuroo" escucho que murmura antes de regalarme el mejor beso que he tenido en mi vida.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
